Here comes the sun
by mmmartta3
Summary: Una brizna de los Merodeadores cuando aun eran felices, cuando no había preocupaciones.


_**Disclaimer**_: Si cuando escribí el resto de fics no era Jo, supongo que ahora tampoco. *Se mira al espejo para asegurarse*. No, definitivamente ni soy Joanne, ni los Merodeadores son míos, ni saco pelas de esto.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

La canción que he utilizado es _Here comes the sun_, de The Beatles.

* * *

─ HERE COMES THE SUN, TURU TUTU, HERE COMES THE SUN AND I SAY: IT'S ALRIGHT!

Aquel sábado de principios de mayo de 1978, James Potter empezó el día con alegría, sonriendo, cantando una canción de The Beatles a pleno pulmón. Destrozando una canción de The Beatles si le preguntáramos a Remus, o acabando con su dulce sueño si le preguntáramos a Sirius. A Peter no le importaba, James cantaba mal y era muy divertido escucharle.

─ ¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Cuernos? ─ Preguntó un malhumorado Sirius Black, escondiendo su cabeza debajo de la almohada, y negándose a aceptar que su tiempo de descanso había acabado, al menos por ese día.

─ ¡Hoy es el día, Canuto! ¡Hoy es el día! ─ Gritó el aludido desde la puerta del baño de su habitación.

─ El día de la muerte de James Potter, _en extrañas circunstancias… _─ Masculló el Moreno, todavía desde debajo de su almohada.

─ Vamos Canuto, por un sábado que madrugues no te vas a morir. ─ Le reprochó su amigo, el de pelo pajizo y nariz prominente.

─ ¿Qué no, Lunático? ¿Qué no?* ─ Gimió Sirius, sacando por fin la cabeza de su escondite.

El chico decidió optar por la opción más inteligente e ignorar a su amigo que, probablemente y para desgracia de todos, parecía que iba a tener un mal día. Y si Sirius era insoportable cuando tenía un día bueno, los malos ya se llevaba la palma.

─ LITTLE DARLING, IT'S BEEN A LONG COLD LONELY WINTER… ─ Continuaba berreando, sí, berreando, porque sería una grandísima mentira llamar cantar a lo que hacía James Potter en aquel momento, mientras salía del baño.

─ Potter, o te callas o te arrepentirás de haber nacido. ─ Le amenazó fríamente Canuto, ya completamente despierto y con medio cuerpo fuera de las sábanas. James se acercó poco a poco a él, con esa sonrisa de niño travieso que le caracterizaba. Rápidamente, Sirius se apresuró a coger su varita de la mesilla, si algo podía afirmar con seguridad es que conocía a James Potter y, como le conocía, sabía que cada vez que ponía esa sonrisa no tramaba nada bueno.

─ Vamos Canu, guarda la varita… ─ Le susurró el chico de las gafas con voz melosa. ─ Tu amigo Cornamenta no va a hacerte ningún daño… ─ Continuó, con una mirada pérfida que no presagiaba nada bueno.

─ No des ni un paso más Cuernos, o te mando un mocomurciélago. ─ Pero antes de que el chico lograra completar su amenaza, Cornamenta se había lanzado sobre Canuto, inmovilizándolo contra la cama.

─ LITTLE DARLING, IT FEELS LIKE YEARS SINCE IT'S BEEN HERE! ─ Le gritó al oído, provocando el enfado en su amigo, que luchaba con fuerza para salir de su prisión, entre los brazos de James.

─ James, me parece muy bien que tortures al perro pulgoso, pero la humanidad y yo te agradeceríamos que no siguieras cantando, por el bien de todos. ─ Dijo en ese momento Remus Lupin, que todavía no podía creer lo que James le había hecho a una de sus canciones favoritas. La sonrisa pícara aún no había desaparecido del rostro del chico, por lo que su amigo supo que la tortura duraría, al menos, un rato más, hasta que James se cansara. O hasta que Sirius consiguiera liberarse, lo que pasara primero.

─ Oh, vamos Lunático, ¡No seas aguafiestas! ─ Le gritó James, poniendo esa mirada de _soyJamesPotternopuedesdecirmequenoylosabes._

─ Eso, Remus, a mí me parece muy gracioso. ─ Intervino por primera vez aquel día Colagusano.

Remus suspiró, quedaba demostrado que esos tres no tenían remedio. Ante la evidencia de que no conseguiría tranquilidad allí, se vistió rápidamente, dispuesto a bajar a desayunar.

─ Yo me voy a desayunar, intentad no mataros antes de que vuelva.

─ Lunático, traidor. ¡Ayúdame! ─ Se escuchó de forma ahogada. El grito provenía de Sirius, al que James tenía sujeto con la cara contra la almohada.

─ No le hagas caso, Remus. ─ Intervino el moreno, sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa traviesa. ─ Y no te preocupes, estaremos bien. ─ Le aseguró.

─ Eso espero… ─ Contestó Remus, más para sí mismo que para los otros. Se giró y sin más, se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

Lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta, fue un nuevo berrido de James, para tortura de sus oídos.

─ HERE COMES THE SUN, TURU TUTU, HERE COMES THE SUN AND I SAY: IT'S ALRIGHT!

Parecía que la cita que, _por fin_, había conseguido con Lily le había puesto de muy buen humor.

* * *

* N.A: ¿Qué no, Lisa? ¿Qué no?


End file.
